2,366,820,000 Seconds
by eatthepie
Summary: Kurt Hummel has only dreamed of becoming a world famous Broadway star. He finds a job in a local cinema, with hopes of gathering enough money to cope with the expenses of being an artist in New York City. On his first day of work, Kurt meets Blaine Anderson. From trying to achieve his dreams to figuring out this mysterious Blaine Anderson, Kurt is sure to be in for a crazy ride.
1. Chapter 1

When two people meet for the first time, it can't be anything but a pure coincidence. It's a coincidence that their paths just happened to cross. It's a coincidence that they happened to be in the same place in the same time, or that they happened to know the same people that later brought them together. It's all in coincidence.

When two people fall in love, it can't be anything but magical. For two people to fall in love, events must happen in specific ways at specific times. Coincidence after coincidence must fall in such a way that their two hearts would just so happen to bond together into one massive relationship; Into one bond of love.

'Kurt Hummel'

The name is so familiar. Still, as he ran his hand across his own nametag, it felt different. Unreal. It wasn't his. The way it was addressed directly to his person when it was spoken was different than this genetic print.

Kurt fastened the pin onto his new uniform. He had made sure to have it ironed earlier that morning. No one, especially not himself, would ever stand for a wrinkled uniform.

Smooth navy blue pants, a white button-up shirt, a matching navy blue blazer, and personally bedazzled black shoes were being sported on the incredible Kurt Hummel. He strutted into the cinema, heart pounding with every step he took. The brilliant red carpet beneath his feet warmly embraced him while nearby paparazzi snapped picture after picture of him.

Kurt didn't mind. He never minded. What he wouldn't do to please the people. A hearty smile and wave towards his fans sent everyone swooning. He was Kurt Hummel. He was _fabulous_. The premiere of his new upcoming movie brought-

"I don't remember bedazzling your work uniform, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt stopped his trance in mid-step before turning around to face a wider man. Telling where his chin ended and his neck began would be a mystery too unsolvable. He had a moustache that quivered every time he spoke. His head held no hair, and menacing eyes were glaring right into Kurt's innocently blue eyes.

"Mr. Winter!" Kurt exclaimed before adding a prompt, "Sir."

"_Mister_ Hummel," he began, pacing around Kurt angrily, "Here at Evergreen Cinema, we pride ourselves on having the top staff, the top food, the top _movie quality_. We have both class and sophistication. We let our customers know that they are in _professional_ and _unionized _hands. What do your bedazzled shoes tell our customers?"

Kurt gulped, "Something… Something else?"

"_Something else indeed!_" Mr. Winter barked, "This is your first day here, if I am not mistaken! You were given a simple task... Black shoes... Navy blue pants and blazer... A white button-up shirt... It's a very simple task, indeed. Your job is to merely rip tickets and let people in and out of their designated theatre. It's a very simple _job_, indeed. Your attire worries me, and yes, makes me doubt whether you are suitable or not for this company!"

"I am!" Kurt exclaimed desperately, before calming down his tone, "Sir... I mean… I am. I'm-I'm very suitable. I won't let you down. I can change the shoes for tomorrow."

"That's what I like to hear," Mr. Winter nodded, "Easily taking direction. Listening to orders. Very good! Mr. Anderson over there could learn well from you, _couldn't you?_"

Kurt looked over to the concession stand. Suddenly the world stopped moving. It was like a warm croissant covered in happiness and filled with butterflies had slammed into him the moment he caught Mr. Anderson's eye. The world couldn't pick up its pace. It just resumed in slow motion. Nothing working exactly as it had before. The popcorn still popped in the background, but faintly.

Instead, Kurt was fixated on the brilliant abyss of those deep brown eyes. The perfectly swept and gelled back black hair. The stunningly bright white teeth as he enthusiastically joked, "I sure could!"

"_There now!_"

Kurt was suddenly slapped on his back rather painfully. It sent a wave of reality rushing back inside of him.

"You know what to do, right?" Mr. Winter clarified with Kurt.

"Uh, yes. Yes, sir," Kurt nodded, walking over to theatre number 4, only a few paces away.

"Good job, Mr. Hummel! We open in fifteen minutes! Don't forget to lose the shoes tomorrow!" With that, Mr. Winter hobbled away.

Inside, Kurt still hung onto the aftertaste of that warm croissant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.  
****Before you yell at me, I HAVE EXCUSES.  
****I didn't update for a while because I went off to camp. But I am back. With Chapter 2. Unfortunately, it is pretty short. However, I'm making a promise that Chapter 3 will be at least twice as long!  
Suggestions, comments, any feedback at all, really, is much appreciated!**

Kurt threw his house keys on the kitchen counter the moment he trudged in through the door. As he let out a groan, he collapsed onto the nearby couch. All his muscles relaxed, and he slowly shut his eyes.

All he really felt like doing at this point was think.

Think about that entire day.

What happened?

For starters, it was his first day at work. His boss wasn't the nicest. His job wasn't the most exciting. Heck, it took forever to navigate to the cinema. The New York City subway line was crap compared to the easy bus routes back where he used to live, back in Lima. Now that he thought about it, everything was easier back in Lima.

Money was simpler. Work was simpler. Performing was simpler. Keeping in touch with everyone was simpler. Here in New York, while he was trying to achieve all of his dreams, Kurt felt so disconnected from everything. He wanted to live the life of the real New Yorker. He wanted to be inspired by the life of Central Park, feel alive in the middle of Times Square, and most of all, be right at home the moment he stepped on Broadway. He wanted to feel the artistic value all centered in that one place. But things weren't so simple. Nothing was simple.

The only real appeal of New York City had been the stage. The music. The cheering crowd. The love. The life.

Why wasn't he feeling it?

Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

Kurt reluctantly opened his eyes and grabbed the phone of its hook, "Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Kurt, buddy!"

"_Finn!_" Kurt squealed the moment he recognized his stepbrother's voice, "How are you?"

"Fine," Finn monotonously replied, "I got a job in a cookie commercial."

"That's _exciting_," Kurt enthused, "How's the whole L.A. life working out for you?"

"Great!" Finn exclaimed, "I mean, I'm not doing as awesome as I thought I would, but it's enough. I love it here. But, how's New York working out for you?"

Kurt felt the pit of his stomach drop, "It's…"

"Something wrong?"

"No," Kurt quickly grabbed ahold of himself. "I love it here. It's full of life."

Lie number one.

"I know exactly what you mean," Finn responded, "So, find any guys?"

Kurt felt a smile slipping onto his face, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Finn laughed.

"_Well_…" Kurt began. However, he quickly stopped himself. No. He hadn't found any guys. His thoughts had wandered over to Mr. Anderson for the split second, but in reality he was nothing but a stranger. Someone he could admire from afar, but never obtain. Besides, if the fates worked out like they always had for Kurt, Mr. Anderson was probably as straight as a ruler. "No."

"No one's caught your eye?" Finn sounded completely shocked.

"Nope," Kurt shrugged.

Lie number two.

Scuffles of talking were audible in the background, followed by what sounded to be a hand muffling out a quick exchange of words.

"Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, Kurt. Nice talking to you. Great to catch up, but Rachel needs me so I'm going to go."

"Okay, bye," Kurt sighed.

"Bye, bro."

_Click._

Kurt stared at the phone for a few seconds before placing it back on its hook. Why did he lie to Finn? He lied to his own stepbrother. Why couldn't he admit the truth? New York wasn't as incredible as he had thought it to be, and Mr. Anderson _had_ caught his eye.

Maybe he didn't even know what the truth was anymore. Maybe he didn't like the truth.

Kurt didn't even bother walking to his bedroom before shutting his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.


End file.
